


The Little Vampire - Eternal

by uniquestellanova



Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, bipolar, lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquestellanova/pseuds/uniquestellanova
Summary: (All credits go to the movie I only own my story and Oc's) Moving to Scotland isn't especially for Kathryn Cromwell. Ever since she and her mom moved to Scotland, she and her friends have been getting nightmare like visons about a gathering of vampires. What happens when a mysterious boy flies into Tony's room? Rudolph/Oc Gregory/Oc slight Tony/Anna
Relationships: Gregory Sackville-Bagg/OC, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg/OC, Tony/Anna Sackville-Bagg





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: I suck at first chapters

The Little Vampire ~ Eternal 

**< >Meeting the Thompsons<>**

**A/N:** ** This story will mostly be in Kathryn's point of view. There will be other  ** ** pov's ** ** to. **

_**< >**<>**_Kathryn's pov. **< >**<>**

 _ **"Ever try to reach for something**_  
**_But its someone else's dream_**  
_**Every step that you take forward**_  
_**It takes you right back where you been**_  
_**And then when you least expect it**_  
**_And you tried about everything_**  
**_Somebody hears your opinions_**  
**_Somebody cares what you see_**  
_**You woke me up**_  
_**No longer tired**_  
_**With you I feel inspired**_  
_**You help me find my fire**_

 _ **... You're the new classic**_  
_**You're the new P-Y-T**_  
**_Stands for paid, young and_**  
_**Taking on the world from the driver's sea-"**_

" _Kathryn_!" I heard my Mom's voice calling me from downstairs from where I was singing while painting my walls of my new room an aqua blue. 

" _Coming Mom_!" I replied back setting the paint roller down before exiting my room into the hallway filled with empty rooms and descended the smooth wooden staircase of a two-hundred year old house made of stone that has recently been renovated.

I entered the master living room with high ceiling and creme walls double glass doors that leads to the main entrance and kitchen.

"You called." I spoke. Mom just dumped empty boxes into the trash bag.

She looked my way. "Yes, I needed to go into town for some nails for the frames, I was thinking while were there we can stop to eat."

I nodded. "Sounds cool."

"Ok, let me just go find my keys and we can go." Mom says.

When she found her keys, we exited the house onto the wrap around porch and down the steps to the red Toyota Camry.

**< >**<>**<>**<>**

**_On the last week of_** ** _August_** ** _she and her mother moved from their home in Tennessee to Fife, Scotland for her Mom's job at the Hospital and what she calls it, 'a fresh start_**.'

 **< ><>**Kathryn's pov. **< ><>**

"That will be one pound mam." the lady at the front desk told me the price for m&ms.

I felt around in my pocket for some change..only to find out I left it at the house.

_Great, just great_

Handing the candy to the lady, I turned around and began to make my way to the door walked the exit door trying my best to ignore teens whispering about me. 

Once I walked out the store I was about to walk someplace else to explore when a feminine voice stopped me. "Excuse me?"

I turned around to see a teenage girl with emerald eyes and mid length dirty blonde wearing ripped jeans and a Black Veil Brides band top. "Was that a _Hot Topics_ you were walking out of?" She asked in an American accent mix with Australian.

Shaking my head I responded. "Wish it was, but theres no _Hot Topics_ here. This store though is sort of like it, has similar merch and accessories." 

"Oh, that sucks." she said, "At _least_ theres place I can go to. The other places around here are just..bleh." "I agree." "I'm Ivanna Thompson by the way, but I like to be called Ivy."

"Kathryn Cromwell." We shook hands. "Your not from here are you?"

She shook her head. "Me and my family just moved here yesterday. My dad has job building a golf course for some man name Lord McAshton." I nodded knowing who she's talking about. "I can also see your not from here either."

I told her my story then she told me hers. I learned her she was originally born in Australia but was raised in San Diego. She has a little brother. She loves the color green and purple and is defensive when it comes to her family and she doesn't care what people thinks about her.

Let's just say me and her are now friends.

Ivy and I are checking out one of the shops and talking about our favorite anime shows when we came across a family of three which I'm guessing is her family by there resemblance. "Ivy its time to go."

Ivy spoke. "Mom, dad this is my friend Kathryn Cromwell." 

"Hello." I greeted shyly. 

A man with short dirty blonde hair wearing a baseball cap came and extended his hand for me to shake. "Hello Kathryn, I'm Bob and this is my wife Dottie," *he points to a woman with chin length blonde hair* "And this our youngest son Tony."

Shaking each of they're hands, I reached a little boy with messy dirty blonde hair, emerald eyes wearing spectacle glasses.

"And you must be Tony."

" _Hi."_ He shyly greeted with a wave before moving to hide behind his sister.

I noticed a toy action figure in his hand. "Do you like to play games?" 

He nodded.

"Maybe we can play sometimes." I suggested.

 _"_ _Ooo_ _,_ that'd be fun won't it, honey?" Dottie asked her little boy.

Tony smiled and nodded again.

I continued talking to the family longer and mom showed up and also joined and I can tell she seemed to really like the family which is great! Plus I learned their living in this bewitching castle home right around the corner from my mine.

After visiting our new friends, Mom and I went and got lunch then went home and called it a night.  


** A/N:  ** **Hey readers, you may have realized that I accidently deleted this story and I tried finding a way to bring it back only to learn that once its gone its gone forever. *sigh* Well, I just want to say, it's I'm bringing it back. So, here it is and enjoy!**

**P.s.** **I** **know,** **I** **know,** **I** ** suck when it comes to first chapters. The horror! But it does get better I promise! Xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream,I'd fight away all your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me..." My Immortal- Evanescence**

**<https://youtu.be/o63BXR3_9yA> **

**(Listen while reading)**

_**A/N: This story will mostly be in Kathryn's Pov but their will be other povs also.** _

**Ages: Kathryn-17, Ivy-19, Tony-11, Rudolph - 18, Gregory-19, Anna-10**

** <>Wednesday Vibes<> **

**< >**<>3rd pov.<>**<>**

~Dream~ _"Na-na-na-na boo boo you can't catch me!" the familiar southern accent mocked teasingly as a girl ran around a meadow filled with moonflowers barefooted in just her pjs. A gush of wind fans her long wavy, curly red-brownish hair around face but she didn't seen to care or notice. She was to busy giggling and having the time of her life with this mysterious stranger with glowing crimson eyes._

_"Catch me if you can!"_

_The stranger laughed and picked up the pace in his running as the two around the willow tree covered with vines. He managed to catch up with her. "Gotcha!" The girl squealed and laughed And she laughed harder when he began tickling which made her laugh harder. When the two settled down a little bit and is enjoying the moment together watching the stars._

_"I don't want this night to end." the girl admitted._

_"Me neither." the boy replied. He really enjoys her presence and being around her even though dreaming._

_Though he feels she's really their._

_"I want to see you."_

_"You are." He chuckled._

_"No sun of my life, I mean in-real life."_

_"Real life?" she asked to make sure she was on the same page. "Face to face." He nodded getting nervous. "I don't know about that. " She answered._

_"What do you mean?"_

_She shrugged. "Well for starters we're in a dream where anything can happen and second of all your not real." She looks down at her lap seconds later she felt his pale, cool fingers slide under her chin and raise her up to his gaze. "I'm sorry but its true it's all make believe."_

_"It doesn't have to be make believe."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Perplexed the girl was about to ask more when the dream shifts and the girl finds herself in the middle of a chaotic fight on a cliff between a group of hunters and a clan with same glowing red eyes as the boy._

_"Kill them! Kill them all!"_

_"Sun of my life!" The girl shifted her head and peered through the mob to see the boy making his way to her. When he made it, he grasped her face in his hands. "Where are we?" she asked scared her eyes filled with fear. Giving her a quick peck on the head he pulled her protectively behind him with the hands interlaced with each others. "No matter what happens stay behind me._

_Lightning flashed as the thunder rumbles in the night. The stone began to spin round and round and the comet turned red and shot a beam of light to the stone._

_The clan '_ _ooed_ _' in excitement._

_"Vampires!" a loud voice sounded from in the forest._

_The leader and the whole clan turned in sync interrupting the ceremony to see a group of vampire hunters coming this way._

_The leader super speeded and attacked the main leader of the_ _hunters who has a wooden crucifix in hand._

_"Give me that stone!" the hunter yelled as they fought._

_"No don't give it to them!" one of the clan member yelled while still fighting with the hunter._

_Suddenly, the stone slipped from they're grasp. Thunder crashed. Lightning flashed._

_"No!"_

_Everything seems to turn into slow motion as the stone flew over everyone and over cliff and down into the sea._

_A man with blonde hair super speeded before jumping over the cliff after it, not knowing that was going to be the last time they ever see him._

_While watching the horrific scene from afar, the girl heard someone coming up behind her. She turned and screamed when she saw a hunter advancing her with a torch of fire._

_The last thing she_ _heard_ _was heart wrenching cries._

_~End of Dream~_

Kathryn gasped as she shot up in her bed. Her breath shaking uneasy. She looks around her dark room, besides the lightning illuminating off the walls.

A groan left her lips, covering her face with the blankets.

 **< >**<>**Kathryn's pov **. <>**<>**

I stood in the middle of my room on a Wednesday morning dressed in my itchy school uniform while braiding a strand of my hair.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/659214464198841068/>

Once I was finished, I grabbed my school bag and went the dining room where Mom is listening to the news on the small radio while drinking her coffee, dressed in her nurse uniform.

"Rough night?" Mom asked.

I yawned. "It was just a dream." I grabbed a blueberry muffin from the plate and took a bite from it. Once I finished taking the last bite, I went over to the cupboard and grabbed my to go cup and filled it with warm steamin coffee. I placed the mug back into the warmer then poured vanilla flavor.

"Doesn't seem like a dream to me." Mom said.

" _Mom_!" I whined.

She raised her hands up in surrender. "Honey, I'm just sayin as a mother who loves and is looking out for her daughter."

"I know, and I will always appreciate it." I said putting my prescribed antidepressants capsule into my mouth and took a sip. Swallowing it.

"Your going to turn into a coffee one day if you keep on drinking to much."

I smiled, "If I do turn into one, it better be a giant caramel frappuccino."

**< >**<>**<>**

**_Whatever it takes_ **   
**_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_ **   
_**I do whatever it takes** _   
**_'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_ **   
_**Whatever it takes** _   
**_You take me to the top I'm ready for_ **   
_**Whatever it takes** _   
**_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_ **   
**_I do whatever it takes_ **

Mom is in the middle of driving me to school."Wave _hi_ to Lord McAshton and Mr. Thompson." As we passed by the manor. She honked her horn at them.

I watched as they waved at us.

I stared before looking back out the window at the green scenery, listening to _Whatever it takes_ by Imagine Dragons.

Stark, jagged cliffs of gray rock. Desolate moors. White signs first written in Scottish Gaelic then in English. White swirling clouds in the blue sky with birds singing there greets.

I'll admit it is beautiful here, it truly is.

But I miss home.

"S _hoot!"_ Mom took her eyes off the road to reach down to pick up something she dropped. Not realizing we are heading straight for a tractor

"MOM YOUR DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!!!" I panicked.

She screamed and immediately jerked the car out of the way. And lets just say the person driving the tractor wasn't happy and was cussing us out. "What did he say?" she asked confused.

"You don't wanna know, Mom." I replied. She may be the best Mom in the world, but scary at the same time.

**< >**<>**<>**

Mom dropped me off at school.

She told me to have fun.

_Yeah, right._

I spotted Tony standing by himself.

His has already graduated from school and goes to college.

"What's up?" I asked pausing in front of him.

"Didn't sleep good last night." Tony responded. 

"Uh oh, don't me your tell me your sister tried to do that thing where you play that game and-" 

"No, not that," Tony shook his head, "I keep having these dreams about vampires." 

I arched an eyebrow and opened my mouth when the bell rang. "Lets talk about this more after school ok dude." Rubbing his blonde spikes.

He nodded. "Ok Kit-kat." 

I started walking towards the secondary school when I heard chanting.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ " 

_"Not again"_ I thought running towards the forming group of kids and shoved through them and saw Tony being shoved down by Nigel and Flint McAshton.

They've been picking on him, teasing him and keeps telling him to fly back to wherever he came from. All because he and his family are foreigners.

"This is for being a creep." Flint taunted.

I heard the school bell ring and all the kids left. Nigel grabbed Tony's backpack while Flint followed and dumped all his things out of his bag. "And this is for coming here in the first place!!" he taunted.

"HEY!" I snapped as I marched towards them, "BACK OFF!"

Color drain from their faces when they saw me coming and took off hearing them say 'Stupid Americans.'

I helped Tony get his stuff picked up and took him to his building which is right next to mine.

* * *

 **< >**<>**3rd pov **. <>**<>**School **< >**<>**

"On Saturday night," Tony's teacher lectured, "You will see," Looks at the chalkboard and points his chalk at the drawing of a comet. "Forsey in conjunction with the moon for the first time in three hundred years and then-"

"Then the beam of light comes from the moon" The teacher stopped talking as everyone looks at Tony. Some students snickered and giggled.

"As usual, our American friend is making stories up again." the teacher said not happy that he was interrupted. "What makes you say that?"

"I dreamt it." Tony said. "Fine. Now you've had your joke." The teacher turning back to the chalkboard. "No! I dreamt it ever since I moved here, there was a gathering."

"A gathering of what?"

"A gathering of vampires!" Tony answered, "Not again Tony." "I really saw it, my sister did to! The comet, the beam of light, a gathering of vampires and the vampire hunters."

The class laughed again. The teacher had enough.

"All right right, that's it, you've earned yourself a chair in the hall."

Tony sat back in his seat, crossed his arms and pouted. Hearing the giggling of the bullies.

"Fly back to California freak."


	3. Chapter 3

**Invitation**

**<https://youtu.be/YgJVUhIFrXg> **

<>**<>Kathryn's pov.<>**<>

School was ok. I said my greetings. Answered questions for the teachers and talked to some people...well some. I'm pretty much invisible to the rest of the school. Few of the classes like Biology and History I enjoy even though the lessons we're learning in class I already know. The other subjects though, are not my cup of tea.

"Mrs. Thompson called." Mom sayed when I entered the living room, "She and her husband have invited me to attend a party at Lord McAshton's. You can come if you'd want to."

I immediately replied. "I'll pass." Wasn't and would never go to any of they're fancy parties. "What time does it start?"

"She said they're going to leave around six." she replied, "You can hang out with your friends if you'd like."

"Yea sure." I then went upstairs to my room to do homework.

When I made it inside, the first thing I did is took off my shoes and my jacket. Second, I changed out of my uniform into a pair of leggings, Adidas top and my hoodie. And third, I went over and took a seat at my desk took out my homework from my school bag and started on it.

My room is normal size. Not to big and not to small with a walk in closet and a bathroom. 

A queen size bed with white bed sheets with a nightstand right next to it. Across my room, is my bookshelf filled with tons of books I've read and there's an empty wall space filled with pictures I've taken. Waterfalls, wildlife giving the room a kind of light and airy aesthetic feeling.

I have a huge love for photography, and creative writing to; it helps when it comes to being Bipolar.

That's the category I'm in and..yea that's me.

Finishing the last question on homework, I put it back into my back and went on my laptop and see if I could learn anything about vampires and dream related. Only to find no results. Nada.

I stood and went over and curled up at my bay window that leads out onto the balcony which is my favorite part of the house. Bringing my legs up to me. I deeply inhaled then exhaled out, my breath fogging the glass. My mind drifting off to the mysterious boy from my dreams. Wondering who he is and why he is haunting my mind and thoughts.

_Why me?_

He doesn't exist! I thought shaking him out of my thoughts.

He can't be real!

He can't be! Its just a dream.

It's all just a just dream. Right?

Could this be more than just a dream?

Can vampires actually be real?

Shaking the thoughts out again. I took my phone and put on one of my favorite comforting soundtracks from the Originals and went back to doodling on the window.

Two hours later mom called me downstairs to leave, adding a final touch to the doodling I've did on the window. I slipped on my converse on, grabbed my school bag and zipped it open and placed my journal and pencil pouch inside before zipping it close I then made sure I had my phone on me then left my room.


End file.
